


请献上〇〇并微笑吧

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, there is cyborg but no fiction!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 标题爱填啥填啥，不限于两个字。所有设定都只是为了让布鲁游打一架！TV末红龙没出现，没回收龙印就起死去他。龙印留下，一开始还没什么，但渐渐地大家发现自己的身体都停止成长了，神的遗物变成不死的诅咒，旁观者的态度也从尊敬变成畏惧。游星进行了相关调查和实验但是都没有用，最后和众人打牌强行回收了所有龙印，成为不老不死的存在——又过了很久后，发生的事。......其实只要知道蟹不老不死地活了很久就行了（）





	请献上〇〇并微笑吧

**Author's Note:**

> 初代串场，和游星玩球面空间。文内球面空间相关玩法全部胡扯。
> 
> 布鲁诺半失忆。布鲁诺被卸四肢。
> 
> 此篇出现的zone都是游星！TV的zone存在过，投永动机了，作为背景设定有，但此篇没出现。
> 
> 没有科幻。

晶莹的球体悬浮在半空，其表面被数种不规则的网状光路划分，散发淡淡的青蓝色光芒，温柔地照亮相对而坐的二人。 

_坐标指定，区域确认，一层阶梯展开。条件达成，解放“幕布”，棋子放置完毕。_

球体上几处光网绽放出不同的色彩，其中一部分改变颜色后变化成新的形状，沿固定线路的网格随即翻转成黑灰色，掩盖住还未显现的棋子影像。

二人之中，黑发的青年收回碰触光屏的手。 

另一方是有着金色刘海的青年，与黑发的青年相比，他脸庞的轮廓更加柔和，体型更纤细几分，周身环绕的氛围非常温柔，却也透露出一股不容动摇的坚强意志。 

“太好了。”他突然笑着朝对面说道，金色的刘海软软下垂在额前。 

“游戏先生？”

“抱歉，因为我突然提出使用新的游戏，感觉对游星君不是很公平，刚刚担心你是不是勉强答应的，在犹豫是不是换回卡牌决斗比较好。不过，我真的很想和你一起玩这个游戏，所以看到你能沉浸其中，我很高兴。”

_阶梯分离，区域确认，里侧坐标移动，循环成立，一层阶梯叠加。_

“我很长一段时间没进行如此畅快的对决了。”被称呼为游星的黑发青年轻轻点头，他面对世界上绝无仅有的游戏玩家，没有勉强，没在逞强，“因此请不要有所顾虑，这是值得游戏先生引以为傲的作品，我打从心底享受它。”

_棋子破坏。坐标区域内，“幕布”分离。二层阶梯展开，失败。条件达成，触发“火花”。_

“距离上次跟游星君见面已经过去很久了吧。”紫水晶一样剔透的眼睛微微眯起，在闪烁的淡青色光芒中，被倾泻的话语宛如感慨，又好像在叹息，“没想到是以这种形式重逢。”

“我这边......发生了很多事。”

“大家都......发生了很多事。”点头认同，又问道，“所以游星君才会来这里？”

_二层阶梯翻转，分离。区域划定，降层。循环连接完成。棋子放置完毕。坐标破坏，碎片保留。_

_“幕布” 单侧破坏，碎片捕获。_

“不，会来到这里不是为了发生过的事。而是我希望，这能够成为通向未来的道路。”

说话时游星吞掉了可能会有的代表动摇的停顿，仿佛他凭此就能击碎过去时光里所有的无奈、后悔、困惑、犹疑。

围绕球体不断破坏又连接、慢慢扩散的网格的光芒，和立体的棋子影像映入游星眼中，在原本是龙胆色的眼睛投入变幻的光彩，浸染得绚烂无比。

_碎片移动失败，条件达成，触发“镜像”。循环成立。_

“未来啊......”无论接触的是哪款游戏，无论哪位玩家都会认同的游戏强者，此刻脸上毫不掩饰地露出因为怀念而有点落寞的表情，“可是游星君，这会成为你想要目睹的‘世界’吗？”

那里没有独一无二的真理，仅仅是没有尽头的阶梯。

“我不知道。”游星透过悬浮的球体，注视对方即使在不断变化的光芒中也没有任何扭曲的面容。“曾经我们怀抱明确的想法，在脑中构建出向往的未来光景，并且为此不断战斗着，然后我们终于在共同的时间里见到了渴望着的世界。” 

_坐标指定。区域确认。_

“那时候我们太过迟钝，直到在停滞的时间里渐渐被抛下才认识到发生在我们身上的一切。”一旦将思想转化成语言，情绪很容易就随之倾泻而出，在汹涌的感情里声音难以保持平稳。“我......心想着绝对不行，不能让他们背负如此残酷的命运。于是我独自下定决心，将决心用于牺牲，以为那可以成为力量。”

谁的力量？

_里侧坐标移动。区域切换结束。条件达成，触发“剧毒”。棋子放置完毕。二层阶梯展开。三层阶梯展开。降层。_

随着阶梯连续展开，光网在空间里画出新的线路，不同色彩的网域复加交叠后扩大，二人所坐的椅子平稳地后撤，为继续进行游戏留出足够的距离。落在他们身上的仍旧是淡青色的光芒。 

“但在最后是你的胜利吧。”平静而温和到极致的语调变得有些遥远，不知是夸赞还是安慰，又或者只是单纯在陈述事实。

_二层阶梯分离。坐标破坏。棋子破坏，碎片排除。_

“那不是胜利而是结果，是我自说自话招致的结果。”没有从对决中移开注意，游星一字一句咬得坚定，不容置疑，“我恐惧于可能的失去，抢先一步逼迫自己堵上所有道路，代替同伴做出了选择。”同时拒绝可能失去的道路和可以前进的道路，同时放弃自己的道路和同伴的道路。 

他太过傲慢，甚至遗忘了最初的自己。 

_棋子破坏，碎片排除。降层。条件达成，触发“泡沫”。循环连接完成。棋子破坏，碎片排除。_

“这跟游星君现在要做的不同吗？”

青蓝色荧光里厮杀出一阵唯有他们才理解的腥风血雨。

_区域组合完成。棋子放置完毕。棋子破坏，碎片排除。_

游星摇头给予否定，他想到同伴们的面容，年轻的他们和衰老的他们，他们的喜悦和他们的愤怒，在漫长的时间里，回忆竟然没有丝毫褪色，“我想要选择不一样的方法，无论抵达怎样的结果。 

_坐标移动。里侧坐标移动。“剧毒”破坏。棋子破坏，碎片排除。棋子破坏，碎片排除。_

“就算现在时不时还会感到痛苦，我也因此理解世界上存在不会为时间消磨的闪耀之物，既然如此，我就可以继续生活下去。” 

在这看不见尽头的时间里。游星在心里默念道，仔细挑选要说出口的话语，以及必须请求的事物。

“游戏先生，我想帮助我的同伴。”无论是地面的，还是天空的。

_“火花”破坏。条件达成，触发“灰烬”。_

“我有个一定要拯救的人。”那个人，从不可能回来的地方回来了，在如此接近的地方，成为了可以伸手拥抱的奇迹。 

_二层阶梯翻转，循环破坏。棋子破坏，碎片保留。棋子破坏，碎片排除。_

纵使曾经犹豫，当时刻真正来到，游星只会给出唯一的答案。

“我要救布鲁诺。”

_坐标指定。条件达成，触发“尘埃”。_

“我明白了。”

_一层阶梯，循环破坏。_

瞬间光华变幻，白雾似的粒子在球面和球体内部疯狂涌动。随着循环破坏阶梯崩毁，坐标、棋子、区域重新整合翻转，光路延伸、扭转、或是截断。

对面这一切，青年仅仅是露出微笑。

_“幕布”单侧破坏。条件达成，触发“火花”。_

仿佛摁下暂停键，所有的变化和混乱都在霎那间静止。

游星不由得凝固了呼吸。

数秒之后，一切向相同的方向规整，各色区域翻转为相同的浅紫，紧接着再次化为一样的青蓝。

面前的球体化作游星最初看见它的样子，如今依然安静地悬浮在半空，基本的表面网格散发着同样的浅青色光芒，美丽到近乎虚幻。 

激烈的对决后，留在在二人面前的是风平浪静的假象。

游星又可以呼吸了。

但他并没有能够喘息休息的时间，这不是平手，对决还没有结束。

椅子移动，他们之间的距离再度拉近。

“教学就到这里。游星君，接下来就是正式开场了。”

澄澈的紫色双眸闭上，再度睁开。 

瞳孔中的火焰尖锐而张扬地燃烧在清冷的光芒里，最初的王向游星摊开五指相并的手掌，姿态宛如邀请，展现出面对强大对手的敬意和必胜的决心。 

“那么，不动游星，让我看看你的觉悟吧。”

王如此宣言道。

游星微微颔首以为回礼。他注视眼前的球面空间，在心中凝聚信念。

接着，冷静地、坚定地——再次向光屏伸出手。

-

属于人类的部分苏醒时，布鲁诺才意识到电子脑进入了强制性的休眠状态。 

作为一个机械含量百分之七十五以上的毋庸置疑的赛博格，电子脑休眠意味着布鲁诺现在得从学习转动脖子和适应狭隘的视线范围开始，重新依靠那些不是很管用的人类的部分。他没有电子脑辅助的感觉系统比普通人类还迟钝，也无法利用体内资料库进行复杂的环境检索。

现在布鲁诺被仰面放在某个台子上，面对不是很干净的天花板，他模糊看见倒影里自己的脑袋是完整的，没秃也没有暴力或非暴力拆卸的痕迹。倒是，不用特别注意也足够明显，他的四肢被拆掉了。 

想开点，布鲁诺，至少这一点都不痛，而且比整个被拿去融掉要好得多，不是吗？他那些朋友们要是知道他刚到地面就给击倒还卸了四肢，肯定会主动联合起来把他融掉——我活该，布鲁诺心想。

几乎不剩下人类器官的躯体还算没给扒光，留下了短裤和背心。仿真皮肤和金属骨骼之下，机械心脏正常跳动。手脚则拆解得非常漂亮，或者说，相当精准。

“听得见吗？”

头顶附近传来声音。

自己的苏醒在对方掌控之中。

“故障排查需要分离单部件，反向电位会刺激保护程序，所以我暂时休眠了你的电子脑。”那声音简单解释道。

接着，“你的配置很特别。”年轻的声音如此评价，语气近似称赞。整体声线偏低，听着似乎是位男性。

布鲁诺转了圈眼珠却没找到对方，而他还没有学会转动头部——或许是无法学会的，说真的，对于不靠电子脑能动的部位有多少，布鲁诺心里没什么底，大概在人类一只手的指头数以内？

他听见那个声音压低音量，短暂地由沟通转为自言自语，“这很有意思。”

他说了“有意思”，可这不能作为判断对方是否为人类或赛博格的标准。布鲁诺心想。不知地面如何，但是在天空，要靠话语和行为区分仿生人、赛博格和人类是非常困难的。布鲁诺遇见过仿生人们聚集起来谈论诗歌，他的赛博格朋友热衷于灯花艺术或是古典音乐。

Zone则私底下会把电子脑称作正子脑，这种个人兴趣在布鲁诺看来颇为浪漫。然而他无法凭此区分Zone究竟属于仿生人还是赛博格——应该不是人类，有朋友说Zone在天空和地面分离时就已经存在了。

“抱歉。”音源移动，有几綹黑色的头发出现在布鲁诺视线边缘，“那孩子跟我以前一个朋友很像，我不自觉就保护过度。”

语气真诚，却不否认再犯。 

布鲁诺对此并不介意，因为话语里的信息相比诚意更为重要。对方说了那孩子......对了，是那孩子，那个人类小孩——布鲁诺反应过来，人类的脑子果然不太够用——是个窃贼来着，偷了摊上的红果，布鲁诺则被误认为是来分散注意力的同伙，以致于不得不追着那孩子一起逃走。

布鲁诺很快就逮住了那孩子。他甩开身后的人，在没有人会注意的废屋篱架旁把小孩放下。想说点什么问点什么于是掀开了原本盖住自己大半张脸的斗篷，那孩子看着布鲁诺，原本在逃跑途中还挺兴奋的脸上突然露出了害怕的神情，然后——

若说那孩子恐惧仿生人或赛博格，布鲁诺能够理解。他在天空成为赛博格并恢复意识，那时天空和地面的战争已经结束了很多年，他依旧不得不注视由曾经的黑暗所化的阴影。

众生知晓的历史里，降临的神宣告了结局——神明的指尖指向地面选择了人类，天空遭到放逐后封闭进出的道路，战争留下的火种比起野草更加生生不息。在地面，直至今日仍有无数未装置自我意识的机械士兵徘徊，有着无异于人类外貌的它们潜藏在人类之中，依照原始的目标指令以各种方式削减人类。

如此，人类恐惧、抗拒仿生人和赛博格再正常不过，但绕回疑问原点，那孩子是怎么区分出自己不是人类的？还有那个针对性的能量武器——

“我修复了闭弦电路范围内的硬机体受损路径，现在替你接回部件，你可以自行确认。”声音的主人终于进入布鲁诺的视线。 

果然，外貌来看是位青年男性，连带刘海、略长的黑发随意束起，露出光洁的额头。他左眼下方和脸颊上有显眼的黄色标记纹路，可见处没有机械化痕迹——假设所有作业都由他完成，如果他是人类，那实在太过年轻了。

如果不是人类？  

披着款式与上世界别无二致的白色研究服，袖口挽到手肘，青年有条不紊地为布鲁诺接回机械肢体，动作娴熟，就好像他上辈子和这半辈子都在干类似的事。 

左臂最先被接上，电子脑就这么突然解除休眠状态，重新开始运作。布鲁诺回归的感觉系统让他明白，唯有左臂，之前青年操作者刻意令其暴露出端口，从里头连出几根数据线至终端，通过这种方式休眠电子脑。

之后，其他肢体被接上时产生了些微的痛感，属于电子脑对破坏之外的机体异常现象的设定反应，证明了部分路径在正常运行——这还不足以让布鲁诺安下心，整个过程他沉默不语、面无表情。青年也没要求回应，他不介意赛博格的态度，表现得十分耐心，眉头都不皱一下。

这很可怕。 

布鲁诺接回手脚后，青年贴心地后退几步，给滑下台子的布鲁诺留出站立的空间。

站起身的布鲁诺和青年的身高差距变得明显，青年需要微微仰头才能让视线停在布鲁诺脸上。布鲁诺心想，对方一定大多数时候都和身材高大的人相处，所以他非常习惯这种注视他人的方式，能做得恰到好处，对于双方而言都相当自然。

“你还好吗？”青年询问，神情里却流露出一种确信。

没有回答青年。布鲁诺迅速且安静地展开环境检索。他想青年应该能预测到他会这么做，但没有阻止他。

基本检索结果反馈的速度很快——青年没有对自身使用屏蔽，他是人类，而这个房间设置有隔离和干扰，固定终端拒绝查阅申请，通行禁止。

无论防御性系统还是终端库，想要深入调查就需要进行入侵，依照侦测到的技术程度来看，入侵行动无疑会触发警报，那时青年多半也不会像此刻一般不介意布鲁诺透出的敌意——他有这个自觉。

地面的年轻人类、掌握天空水平的科技、机械操作经验丰富、不畏惧赛博格......

电子脑整理着目前收集到的信息，人类的部分则不断提醒布鲁诺，他还什么都没有开始，他必须做点什么，他有必须要做的事，他有目标，他决定了为此承担风险。

黑发青年站在赛博格面前，却不像是在等待回答。 

灰色的毫无感情的双眼与青年明亮的蓝紫色的眼睛相对，布鲁诺神色一冷，好像想起了什么，视线突然向一侧滑去。 

对视的青年下意识追随他的目光，焦点移动、落于房间一角。

那里是原本的青年熟悉的样子，没什么特别的，是什么忽然引起了赛博格的注意......

不对！

青年反应的速度比布鲁诺想的要快，但远远来不及。 

二人之间的距离不远，布鲁诺轻易扣住青年伸向口袋的手，用力。

心中暗惊。失去平衡，他们一起往地上摔去。 

青年在下方，仰面倒下，后脑勺磕到地面令他发出痛呼，但呼喊声立刻被掐断。他被布鲁诺勒住了咽喉。

蓝紫色眼睛瞪大又眯起，瞳距改变。呼吸成为一种痛苦，青年露出难过的表情。 

先出手的布鲁诺早就稳住了身体。他此刻正冷漠地看着身下有些微扭曲的面容。

与计划相同，他姿势稳定时双腿分别撑在青年身体两侧，一侧膝盖压住的白色研究服的一角，那里有异物突起——扫描时他发现青年研究服口袋里有能量装置，按大小和能量波动来看可能是个触发器而非武器。以防万一。

青年挣扎了几下，没有被抓住的手按上布鲁诺掐住他脖子的手，试图将其掰开。布鲁诺扫了眼那骨节分明、结实有力的手指，心想这都是徒劳，没有人类可以单靠肉体与赛博格或仿生人抗衡。

不过，布鲁诺并非想杀死青年。

他第一次在青年面前开口。 

“你认识Zone吗？”

布鲁诺问出他最关心的、必须直接确认的问题，锢住手腕记录脉搏的同时，他以指尖在青年的皮肤上拼写字母。

Zone。

布鲁诺在寻找Zone。 

他们还在天空的时候，Zone说要帮助同伴，因此独自前往地面。

他说他会回来。 

过了很久，他都没有回来。

这意味着什么？ 

为了寻找Zone，布鲁诺选择前往地面。 

他不知道Zone是用什么方法突破天空的封锁的，但他离开时确实接受了朋友的帮助——他的朋友多数也是Zone的朋友。朋友们自愿作为诱饵提供机会与时间。然而从天空逃走、到达地面的布鲁诺无法确认他们的安危。 

他要回去，要尽快找到Zone，然后回去天空。 

这是最重要的、他的目标。

布鲁诺心想。

没有继续收紧力道，使青年堪堪能够呼吸。 

“回答‘是’或‘不是’。” 

布鲁诺给出二择一选项。不需要回应的声音，他能辨别最细微的口型，如果对方予以肯定他便松开钳制，如果对方否认、或是没有回答——如同此刻。 

停止询问，击晕人类。

人类昏迷的时间足够他突破终端的封锁、复制资料并离开。 

作出决定，布鲁诺立刻动手。

他并非没有注意到青年不再奋力挣扎，而是如同吐泡的鱼一样开合嘴唇，痛苦而安静地汲取空气。但他不认为青年还能够做出有效的反抗。

布鲁诺误判了。

没有任何预兆，他掐住青年脖子的那只手瞬间“消失”。

“消失”，由完整的、无数零件精密组装运作的机械臂，宛如花朵剧烈绽放、花瓣分散开来般化为不同形状的金属物件，在空气里划出银色的光芒。

这不是崩毁——而是拆解，与拆卸赛博格的四肢时一样漂亮而精准，且更为细致到单枚零件的程度，没用任何工具，没有做出任何必要的操作，仅仅只是一瞬间就完美地完全地拆解了布鲁诺的手臂。

不可能。

这是连机械专门的仿生人都无法做到的事。

代替惊愕之下几乎停止思考的布鲁诺，电子脑无比冷静地运作着，资料库提供了唯一的可能。 

对于在战后醒来的布鲁诺、或是其他仿生人和赛博格而言，这只是一段不完整的资料、是残缺的历史与现在，他们无法拥有联系于此的直接经验。 

这是神明选择地面的证据，是天空绝对不会存在的——

“神眷者”。

伴随零件砸在地上发出第一次的声响，没能预料到会失去手臂支撑的身体失去平衡，虽然布鲁诺微微一晃便能稳住，但毫无疑问这瞬间他露出了破绽。

青年没有放过这个机会，相比布鲁诺他才是有所准备的那一个。

积蓄的力量在这一刻释放，他狠狠推开布鲁诺，趁着能夯动对方的这几秒硬是滑出大半身体，接着为拉开距离毫不留情地踹在布鲁诺身上，同时不顾金属与皮肤间可怕的摩擦力度抽回被扣住的手。

零碎的金属碰撞声里布鲁诺飞快地向青年冲去。

不合适的起步姿势和失去手臂都影响了他的速度，尽管如此以身体性能来说布鲁诺还是强于人类的，他得趁对方来不及重整姿态重新压制对方。

他不想杀人，所以即使会增大风险也不能拉开距离，况且那种程度的能力想必也不是毫无限制的。

他需要再次获得优势，这次他会一击令青年失去意识。 

可这里毕竟是青年的地盘。他的身体还依惯性在地上滑动，就伸手进口袋摸到了那个触发器。 

灯光突然熄灭。 

黑暗降临，非破坏性的隔离及扰乱朝内部增幅，使布鲁诺的感觉系统陷入混乱，更甚上一次。上次仅仅是电子脑休眠感官纬度下降，此刻是各种感受掺杂无法辨识。

他不确定自己是否停下了前冲的身体。

系统无法自行调整。受其影响他找不到青年所在的位置。

似有几声巨响，布鲁诺不知道这实际上是青年踏着墙和平台跳了起来。

借着飞身而下的力道，青年伸手紧紧覆上赛博格的面部，他以全身的力气配合技巧成功将其摔在了地上。

青年很擅长类似的、应对比自己高大的人方法，方才差点被反扣住时，他先一步下移重心，使自己能够正面朝上。 

这一次青年在上方，他跨坐在布鲁诺身上，手掌按住布鲁诺的脸。

没有瞬间拆解。

出现空隙。系统混乱前布鲁诺已预设过电压，纵使感官不便，既然他感觉到对方碰到了他，就要抓住这个机会。

青年的行动却让他立刻停止了所有动作。

异常准确地，青年按在布鲁诺脸上的那只手的一根手指，前端插入布鲁诺右眼眼眶，绕到机械眼球后方，轻轻按住了一个小小的载体。

虽然不知道神眷者的具体能力和发动条件，但如果对方像刚才拆解手臂那样做了，和那条还可以靠那些零件组装回去的机械臂不同，这个纤细的载体无疑会损失内容物。

这个载体与维生系统毫不相关，它维系的是布鲁诺还未寻回的“生命”。

它是残缺地运作着、却无法读取的“记忆”的载体。

不行——

混乱的感受中，这个念头烙印一般深刻而清晰。

不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行。不行不行不行不行不行不行—— 

人类的部分疯狂尖叫，几乎要破坏每一条路径般的在他的体内回荡。 

机械心脏在黑暗中平稳跳动。

下一秒，混乱忽然平息——隔离和扰乱被解除，布鲁诺的感官瞬间恢复正常。他听见有什么东西落在地上的声音，听着像是不小心而非刻意的。

灯没有亮。

与载体相触的那只手没有任何动作。

黑暗里，青年开口。 

“你冷静些——咳。”

发出的声音变调得厉害，青年没能继续说下去，缩起身猛烈地咳了好一会，在室内震出回音。他坐在布鲁诺身上咳得几乎全身颤抖，但碰触着布鲁诺的手很努力地没有任何动作和摇晃，接触载体的手指更是磐石般坚定。

等到好不容易停止咳嗽，布鲁诺听见青年重重呼吸了两次，才用嘶哑的声音再度说道。“我——我认识Zone，也会回答你的问题，任何你想知道的——所以你也冷静点，回答我的问题，行吗？” 

对方知道Zone的踪迹。“可以。”

“你左手边有一个遥控，外层中间按钮可以开灯。”话说得越多，之前清冽的声音越发喑哑到难听的地步。 

布鲁诺摸到那个触发器，照青年所说按下按钮。

灯亮了。

布鲁诺看着坐在自己腹部的青年，他黑色的头发散开、略显杂乱，蓝紫色的眼睛水浸般湿润，原本健康的肤色现在隐隐泛白，脖子上的红痕还未转为青紫。 

地上不脏，白色的研究服仍然蹭上了灰尘。一侧的袖子松开后下滑半截，同侧的手腕给磨了一圈伤口，扯烂的皮肤下露出鲜红的血肉，肩膀可能也拉伤了，疼痛中手臂不自觉地微微痉挛，多半是因此才没拿稳、让触发器掉到地上。 

青年看上去十分狼狈，甚至有些脆弱——布鲁诺的手臂零件散落在狭小的室内各处，失去的手肘以下空荡荡的，正常运作的感受系统反馈疼痛作为警示——但当他们在一起时，果然还是人类比较脆弱。 

可是。布鲁诺心想。这名人类的眼角微微上扬眯起，延伸出的弧度和他进入自己视线时的那一刻相比没有任何变化，他一直都......满溢着喜悦之情。

这是布鲁诺所不能理解的。

青年收回了手。

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨的设定补充：
> 
> “红龙诅咒”和“天空地面”之间还发生了些重大事件。应该。
> 
> 游星不是神眷者，至少不是布鲁诺资料库里的那种神眷者，但文中布鲁诺以为他是。
> 
> 游星在“游星”的生命结束后几乎都是以“zone”的身份活着。
> 
> 天空和永动机有点关系所以游星最初在天空比较多。战争期间游星不在天空也不在地面，他用了几年的时间去救布鲁诺，回来直接回的天空。
> 
> 布鲁诺原先大部分还是有机体，从黑洞回来时几乎没剩下什么生物部分，右脸右脑几乎全毁，记忆丢失。第一次回复意识时朦胧地从天花板的倒影里看见缺了半张脸的人，他叫着zone的名字伸出了已经没有的手。游星握住了那只手。
> 
> 游星对于布鲁诺最初呼唤了zone这件事，感到非常、非常高兴。（本设定非恋爱意义上游星和布鲁诺对zone的箭头都超粗。
> 
> 布鲁诺以安提的样子醒来，但他选择的名字是“布鲁诺”。
> 
> 游星在地面和天空都有朋友（同伴），前往地面确实是为了帮助朋友（同伴）。他很忙。


End file.
